


Trina's Shoot

by geeyoulookawful



Series: Photos [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: Trina has a conversation with Whizzer after her photoshoot.*There's smut tagged which I understand may be concerning, but it's a flashback, I promise
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Photos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Trina's Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is a flashback. Whizzer doesn’t fuck Trina, I promise.

Whizzer drummed his fingers on the front desk of his photography studio, waiting for a woman to come in for a solo shoot. This was just a typical day, except for the fact that the woman’s husband happened to be fucking Whizzer on the side. It’s not like it was uncommon for Whizzer to accidentally-on-purpose seduce one of his clients, but he couldn’t seem to shake this one guy. He didn’t know why, but he just _knew_ it wasn’t his own fault.

Just as his mind was beginning to wander, the bell on the door jingled and in walked the woman he was waiting for. “Hey!” he exclaimed in his ‘customer service voice’. “Trina right?” the woman- Trina- nodded politely. “I’m glad you’re here. Let’s just jump right into it huh?” He led her to the back where he had set up a simple white box over a grey-ish backdrop. A simple set for a woman with a seemingly simple life.

Trina got on set and stood near the box as Whizzer followed behind her, ready to tell her how to pose. “Okay so-” he began adjusting her arms, gesturing her to sit on the stool, tilting her chin up and toward the camera more, but not directly at it- that would look too fake and mechanical, and while this was, well, fake and mechanical, it wasn’t supposed to look it. “Great! Awesome. Okay now…” Whizzer ran back behind his camera and adjusted the lens just a bit, getting rid of the blur for a clear shot of this very pretty woman. She almost looked… youthful, despite her age. If you looked past the sadness in her eyes, and the fake cheer in her tired posture, she looked very young, very pretty.

“Smile!”

\-----------------

The shoot continued beautifully, and Trina seemed more comfortable with the more pictures Whizzer took. And she was almost sad when he went back to the set and shook her hand and said, “Well, I think I have everything I need.” She was about to thank him, but he cut her off. “Do you mind if we just chat for a while? I like getting to know my muses before they see their pictures. It makes their reaction a bit more, eh, genuine, y’know?” Trina nodded, suddenly acutely aware of how little she had spoken during this whole event. It’d be nice to finally say something. “Of course if you have to leave that’s fine too. I understand you must be very busy.”

‘ _Does he ever stop talking?'_ Trina thought to herself before answering sweetly, “I’d love to have a sit down with you.”

Whizzer smiled and led her to his office, feeling a bit of a shiver go down his spine. He had been fucked by many clients in this room, but had never let any of their wives in to speak to him. That whole ‘genuine reaction’ speech was a lie. Why was he now talking to Marvin’s wife? He didn’t know at all, but here he was, sitting at his desk with Marvin’s wife across from him. As he thought of a question to ask he remembered what had happened only yesterday.

_Whizzer had given that same speech to Marvin when he returned to pay for Jason’s shoot after dropping him off at home with Trina. He led him to his office, but the air was different then. It was more tense, and they both knew what would ensue very soon. They knew it ‘cause the same thing had happened days prior after Marvin’s shoot when Whizzer had asked-_

“So, how would you describe your relationship with your significant other?”

“Well,” Trina began to answer, “He’s not the most polite to anyone, but he can be very sweet at times.”

“Oh I know,” Whizzer chimed in.

_Whizzer had been pinned to the wall, his shirt open, but not off yet. Marvin caressed his face softly, dragging his fingers down to rest at the nape of Whizzer’s neck and running his thumb over Whizzer’s jawline. Sweet. But then he leaned in quickly and kissed Whizzer forcefully. So forcefully, in fact, that the back of Whizzer’s head hit the wall with dull ‘_ thud _’. Marvin made no effort to see if he was okay, and Whizzer didn’t mind. He just kissed back with as much force as he could muster._

“He seems to have been in a better mood lately, though. As if a weight had been lifted off him, or something. He seems more, free? If that makes sense? Less frustrated?” Trina explained, talking with her hands.

“Could you elaborate on that?” Whizzer asked, intrigued.

“Well…”

_They were both fully undressed, Whizzer was still against the wall, but he now had Marvin’s fingers pumping in and out of him at a fast pace as he shakily repeated, “More, more, more,” Marvin had muttered something about patience, but pulled his fingers out of Whizzer nonetheless and slicked his dick up with lube that Whizzer had produced from a drawer in his desk a moment before this had all started. Once he was in he wasted no time in setting a fairly fast pace, he seemed more angry than anything. But then that sweet side emerged again, and he left light kisses on the crook of Whizzer’s neck. As the seconds passed those kisses turned into dark hickies on his collar bone, and those hickies were replaced with bite marks at his shoulders and neck._

“Hm, I see.” Whizzer said, after Trina had finished her explanation. “What do you think caused this, er, ‘shift’ in your husband’s mood?” He liked calling Marvin Trina’s _husband._ It made what had happened in this office seem so much dirtier, and oddly enough, so much hotter. As Trina went on, explaining her thoughts about Marvin’s mood, Whizzer continued to remember the events that took place only days prior.

_Marvin had pulled out, earning a whine from Whizzer, and flipped them around, bending Whizzer over his own desk and pushing back in. This new angle was hotter- tighter, and it was amazing for both of them. They groaned simultaneously, and shared a breathy laugh before Marvin began thrusting into Whizzer again. Whizzer’s hips were colliding with the desk in such a rough, unforgiving way and Whizzer knew he’d have bruises there for a few days._

Whizzer shifted in his seat slightly, running his hands absentmindedly along the edge of his desk, a ghostly memory of the bruises on his hips briefly entering his mind before slipping away entirely. He nodded to show Trina he was listening. He was not.

_Marvin snaked his hand up Whizzer’s back, sending a shiver down the man’s spine. He curled his fingers into the back of his hair and pulled hard, earning a moan of pleasure from him. “Fuck, fuck! Marvin, c’mon, faster,” he was practically begging for it, and Marvin obliged, speeding up drastically. He kept that tight grip on Whizzer’s hair, occasionally giving it a tug just to hear that whiny, wet moan come almost involuntarily from the other man’s throat._

“...But really I’m just glad he’s having better days. I just want him to be happy, you know.” Trina said softly.

Whizzer smiled. “That’s so sweet. I’m also glad to hear that things are looking up in the O’Malley household.” he shifted in his seat once again, fully aware that he was the reason Marvin was so happy. He felt a strange surge of pride at that fact, but made sure not to show it to avoid any concerned remarks from Trina. “So, what do you do? For work, you know.”

“I don’t work.” Trina answered.

Whizzer cocked his head. “What?”

“I don’t work. Marvin’s making six figures, and I have to take care of Jason and other things around the house anyways, so I don’t work.”

“So, what do you do when your husband’s off doing…” Me. “Business?”

“Well, quite a few things actually…”

_Whizzer squeezed his eyes shut, his moans becoming more desperate and his begging more incoherent. “Marvin, please don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he felt like a broken record, not that that was a bad thing. He was so close he knew a few more good thrusts would send him over the edge. Moments later, he found himself gripping the edge of his desk repeating Marvin’s name weakly over and over. His legs felt like jelly, and his mind was numb, but he was wholly satisfied. He was now very aware of the edge of the desk marking up his hips, seeing as Marvin hadn’t let up his rhythm yet. It wasn’t quite as pleasurable as before, and Whizzer felt himself begin to become overstimulated. That is, until Marvin finished inside him, and pulled out with a groan. He fell back into Whizzer’s chair as Whizzer slumped against the desk, fucked out, and panting heavily._

“So, yeah.” Trina concluded, snapping Whizzer out of his memories. “So, what did you talk to Marvin about?” she asked, making Whizzer’s cheeks flush red.

“Uhh, what?” he asked.

“You said you like to talk to all your clients and create a sort of bond with them. What did you and Marvin talk about?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, trying to seem playful while also scrambling to think of an excuse. “Oh, uhhm, I was just seeing what kind of relationship he had with Jason. Y’know, it’s so important to have that father-son bond.” He nodded, making himself seem more convincing. “From what I gathered, it’s not too great is it?” he asked, remembering how Jason glared at Marvin and spoke to him rudely at the initial family shoot that started all of this.

“Yeah,” Trina agreed. “It’s not great, but maybe it’ll improve soon, seeing as Marvin’s mood certainly has.

“Maybe,” Whizzer repeated.

“Well, I’d love to stay for longer,” Trina said, looking at her watch. “But I have to pick Jason up from school soon.” She smiled and stood up, Whizzer doing the same. He walked her to the front desk, where he explained to her that once Jason got his solo pictures taken, that everything should be done in about a week. “It was lovely talking to you Whizzer. I’m looking forward to seeing how those pictures turn out.”

“Oh, I can’t wait either.” he said cheerfully, waving at her as she left the studio with a little pep in her step. Whizzer sat down at the front desk once again, and picked up a magazine to mindlessly flip through while he waited for his next appointment to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! i tried to make trina seem like an actual person and not just "marvin's wife" and i hope i did okay! should i make a part 5 just as conclusion to this series or should i just leave things as they are?


End file.
